journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Baldwin
Colonel Jack Baldwin is the TSA Commissioner. History He was a World Senator but in 2315, when Dr. Elliot Sinclair created the Pegasus, he left his career to become the leader of TSA. He personally chose, gathered and trained the finest minds from around the world and under his leadership they became the most adaptive, resourceful, and dedicated agents history has ever known. Within that year, the Temporal Security Agency was formed and has guarded the time stream vigilantly since. As Commissioner, Baldwin was in charge of all security and research matters within the TSA, answering only to the direct edicts of the World Senate but his word carries considerable weight even with his superiors. Baldwin commands respect from his agents with whom he has developed a close rapport with all of the operatives. In 2318, and on the day when the Cyrollan delegation arrived on Caldoria, he grounded Gage Blackwood for his fourth delayed arrival, and obliged him to review TSA procedures. As Gage did so, the first temporal rip was detected and he immediately ordered Blackwood to take action. Blackwood performed his duties, but as he returned from the prehistory with the Historical Log, his reality had changed and even after reviewing the Log, he could not allow Blackwood to change the only history Baldwin already knew. He named him a hostile enemy of the state and the two sentries of the Annex to stop him while he planned to destroy the Log. However this was in violation of TSA regulations and the A.I. allowed Blackwood to override the robot controls and resume his mission. When Blackwood entered the Pegasus, Baldwin attempted to talk him out of this, but the communication was severed by the A.I. Blackwood incapacitated the 3 androids that were sent to the past to alter history and the prime reality (including Baldwin) was restored. Baldwin reviewed what happened through Blackwood's optical memory and ordered him to go find Sinclair. He noted that his whereabouts where unknown, and the arrival of the Cyrollan ambassador was no coincidence, and attempted more research to locate him. It was not until Blackwood incapacitated the problem that Baldwin realised (late) that Sinclair was about to assassinate the Cyrollan ambassador, and was in the process to giving Blacwood his orders, when he saw that Blackwood was already there. During Gage Blackwood's trial, Baldwin was sure about his innocence and that he was framed. He professed his trust to Mark Johnson of the INN saying that Blackwood was and is a hero, and in the case he did commit crimes against history, he would only plead guilty. After Agent 3's betrayal, confidence in the TSA rapidly erode and Baldwin personally traveled to the World Senate several times during the ongoing talks about time travel, staking his widely respected reputation on the integrity of his agents. When the decree was handed down he ordered William Daughton to remove all power cores from the JumpSuits in order to deliver them to the Senate. Blackwood objected to the decision, saying that the TSA's responsibility couldn't be revoked while Agent 3 was still a threat. Baldwin replied that the case has been closed after a month of scouring the time stream. He left Blackwood in command of the TSA while he would fight with his appeal at the Senate. When he returned to the Annex, the Brega Quadrant was attacked as invaders smashed through frontier outposts and on an intercept course for Earth. Cyrollan ambassador Jhessela came to caution Earth to ready the planetary defenses and offer their support and council. He found Gage missing with the top secret Chameleon Prototype and scolded Daughton. Then Blackwood appeared and surrendered Visard to him and explained that the Cyrollans were implicated to the destructions of Atlantis, El Dorado and Sangri La. He was bitter to Blackwood but explained to him that he was needed for the situation. Jhessela told them that these 3 civilizations were destroyed during battling the hostile Quo'thalas who are after the Legacy of the Sosiqui and are now returning. Earth needs the time travel technology to get the Legacy in order to defeat the Quo'thalas. Blackwood volunteered to perform this mission to search for the Legacy. Baldwin told Jhessela that the investigation would be a matter of the Earth, not of the Symbiotry, and that the Earth government would be aware of the past events. Behind the scenes He is played by Daniel Mann The Pegasus Prime Jack Baldwin serves a similar purpose to some of the events involving the Computer-generated Personality and Artificial intelligence module in The Journeyman Project Turbo! and earlier versions. He issues warnings to you about being late, and like the CGP he changes after the timeline to appear more militaristic. However much of the material related to the CGP and AI of the original game are replaced with the Artificial Intelligence (AI) personality (which only slightly changes, as in color, after the temporal disturbance). category:BiT category:characters category:LoT Category:TJP:PP Category:Characters (TJPPP)